


Rendezvous

by clipper782



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Grey Relationship Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Percival Graves, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M (Implied), Trust Issues, grindelwald follower graves, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Percival Graves gets kidnapped (much to his annoyance) and rescued (also to his annoyance).Bit of a follow up on "Understanding" but it can also not be that!





	Rendezvous

France was nice, he supposed. More than nice really, but Percival Graves had never really had an eye for such things. He was a practical man. Even so he found himself unable to resist the allure of the cobblestone roads and sound European architecture, even the layout of the city, it was just so old, ever changing and yet unchanged still. How long had Paris been around? How much history was he standing amongst? He could see why Grindelwald seemed to love Europe so much. New York was decidedly too modern, he had told him…

While he had still been speaking to him that was.

It wasn’t that his leader was upset with him, quite the contrary. He had been quite impressed with his continued deception at MACUSA for as long as it had lasted at least. He’d even managed to walk out with confidential documentation that the other man had hinted at wanting to take a closer look at, and he had been… praised quite throughly for that. Gellert Grindelwald seemed quite assured of his continued loyalty and usefulness, his dedication to the cause, as it were. However, his focus had, for the most part, _shifted_.

Credence Barebone was a sweet boy, young man really, despite the fact that he was, in part, an out of control monster capable of utter devastation. He had tended to the boy on Grindelwald’s orders, while he was off doing heaven knows what across the continent. Percival felt a pang of repressed something in his chest, that whatever plans their leader had, he hadn’t seen fit to tell him. But Credence was strong, Lord knows he’d have to be, being what he was; he was powerful, and fragile, and oh so beautiful. And he had ensnared their leader so completely without even noticing or knowing what he had done. Grindelwald didn’t go anywhere, didn’t do anything, without Credence clinging to him like a sweet puppy, and the man seemed more than willing to let him cling.

And Percival Graves really should not have been jealous. It wasn’t as if they had had a… _relationship_. Nothing Gellert Grindelwald had ever done or said would have implied that they had been more than… whatever it was they had been. He hadn’t said he had loved him, of course not, or that they would be together. His promises were about the cause and that had been fine. He hadn’t needed, not even truly desired the other man’s love. His attention and strange farce of affection had been enough.

At least they had been when he had had them.

Grindelwald did still at least talk to him when he needed something done, so he didn’t have to wait around base like some kind of useless fool, or worse, take orders from underlings. Today he had sent him out on a rendezvous. A rendezvous that should have happened nearly an hour ago, and quite probably was not going to happen at all. He sighed deeply, leaning back against the stone wall. He would at least wait until the hour was up. There was no way Grindelwald could be upset with him after waiting so long…

Nothing.

He slipped into the alleyway ready to apparate back to base when something tugged at his sleeve, ever so gently, but obviously there. He whipped around, coming face to face with the empty air of the alleyway.

“Hominem Revelio!”

The man slipped off the invisibility cloak, chuckling lightly, “I was so hoping you’d lead us to Grindelwald,” _us_ , not a good sign, where were the others? “But Percival Graves, traitor to MACUSA? That’s still worth a heck of a lot more than nothing.”

He raised his wand to fight off the other man, presumably some form of wizarding bounty hunter. He felt something tingling at the back of his neck and twisted away, casting a stupefy into the air behind him. Another wizard fell stunned to the ground. As he twisted further, back and to the side, a witch grabbed him round the middle. She had come out through a side door. He looked up. Doors, windows, even the tops of the buildings. They had been waiting for him, an ambush. Had Grindelwald suspected? He must have. He hoped not.

The witch’s attempts at restraining him were rather pitiful but when he turned to cast at her his arms were caught by two more bounty hunters, pulled roughly behind his back. Over his shoulder he saw the man who had worn the invisibility cloak point his wand at him. Percival still had his want, twisted up in his hands behind his back. He cast an Expelliarmus at the man, who seemed mildly annoyed as his wand went flying through the air, hitting the alley wall and falling to the ground. He managed to hit one of the men holding him with another Stupefy before the other man managed to wrestle his wand away.

If he could make them let go, he could apparate away. They’d follow him though, his signature still fresh in the air with them so close. There was nowhere safe for him to go, to run away to. Set up or not, he wouldn’t lead them to Grindelwald. Never.

He cast a wandless Protego against the stunning spells coming from above him. Then all of a sudden he was surrounded, being shoved into the dirt of the alleyway face first, tied up and locked to two of his captors, still with his arms stretched out uncomfortably behind his back. He didn’t scream out, just rolled slightly to his side and glared disdainfully at the man he had disarmed. Presumably he was their leader, as the other… nine that he could see, looked to him for what to do now.

“Should we call MACUSA?” Asked a witch from somewhere to his right.

“No.” The man replied, retrieving his wand. Again, he pointed it at his face, Protego-ing his wandless disarming charm. “Now that’s not very nice Mr. Graves. You’re trying to humiliate me are you?”

Really he was just trying to get out of this mess. The humiliation would have just been an added bonus.

“Where is Gellert Grindelwald, Mr. Graves?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been looking for him, same as you.”

“Same as us?” The man sneered distastefully. “No. You wish to serve this… terror of a man. Help him bring his vision to fruition through any means necessary no matter who gets hurt.” The man seemed almost angry now, his voice rising. “We want justice, we want _peace_ —”

“You want money.” Said a voice from the entrance to the alleyway, “Maybe your names in the paper? Order of Merlin, perhaps?”

The man whipped around and in an instant eight wands were pointed at Gellert Grindelwald at the other end of the alley. Percival’s two guards still trained their own wands on him, just in case he supposed. As soon as Grindelwald’s wand was drawn, the alleyway exploded into a light show that would rival the most voracious fireworks display. As much as he would have loved to stay and watch, Percival didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, as he was quickly apparated away by the guards.

Wherever it was he was taken it was quiet and dark and damp and it smelled like cabbages. 

“You know he’ll just track you, right?” Percival asked the two guards, who were undoing the locks tying them to him and tying him instead to a large brick wall.

“Do we contact MACUSA?” One asked the other.

“No, you idiot, we need to wait for the boss to come back.”

“What if he doesn’t—”

“Then we’re dead anyway.”

They were dead anyway, Percival Graves knew with absolute certainty. Eight was certainly not a number to scoff at, but they would fall to the power that was Gellert Grindelwald. He was only shamed, having done so little in comparison, despite that it had been an ambush. Grindelwald had come upon them with full advantage. Even he wouldn’t fight knowing he would lose and he had defeated worse odds before. Percival wasn’t worried.

At least this meant his… that Grindelwald hadn’t set him up for this.

A light tut-tutting pulled him from his thoughts. Gellert Grindelwald had finished up in the alley, he presumed. The two men ran, and Grindelwald shot two bright white wordless spells after them. _The Killing Curse?_ He didn’t know. He wouldn’t ask.

Grindelwald frowned slightly as he released him from his bonds. “You were gone an awfully long time for a rendezvous, Percival.”

“Yeah. Probably because it was a set-up.” He stretched his arms out and, ouch, yeah, that was going to hurt in the morning.

“Would you have given me up, Percival?” The man asked, almost casually, as if this was just an everyday conversation one would have over tea.

“Of course not.” He snorted back something akin to laughter despite himself. Was the thought really that ridiculous?

“You aren’t lying.” Same conversational tone, same unreadable expression, although it was still very dark, so that may have had something to do with the latter.

“I know. Can we leave now?” It was dark and wet and cold and he honestly just wanted to go back to base, indulge in some southern comfort and sleep in his nice, soft, warm bed until noon.

Gellert Grindelwald said nothing, but took him by the arm and apparated them both out of the underground.

It wasn’t the main hall of the base they arrived in, nor even Grindelwald’s parlour, much loved by the man for meetings and debriefings, but the man’s own opulent living quarters. Percival Graves had only been in here once, that had been his first night in Paris.

“You worried me, you know. Being gone for so long… You can’t just go around getting yourself kidnapped, Percival.” He scolded him as one might a small child, even as he took a bottle of something from his private reserves and poured out two glasses, setting them on the low table, between his armchair and the small sofa. He sank into the armchair graciously, looking not a thing like someone who had fought and most likely killed ten people not ten minutes previous. He gestured to the sofa, and Percival sat across from him on it.

“I apologize for… Getting myself kidnapped. It really was rather rude of me.”

“It is! Making me have to come save you like that. And I had been so enjoying a fine night with young Credence as well…” He smirked at Percival’s obvious flinch. 

“I…”

“He doesn’t trust me Percival.” The smirk was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The man was seemingly quite serious now. “I may have done a fine job of breaking it, I think. It isn’t that I don’t deserve his ire…” Grindelwald looked thoughtful. “I’ve been trying so hard to make it up to him. I’m not sure he’ll ever trust me again.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Percival sipped at his drink, noting that it was not particularly unpleasant. He took another sip and lowered it again to the table.

“Because you are one of my most trusted and loyal confidants.” There was fire in his eyes as he reached across the table, grabbing Percival’s hand with sudden ferocity. He ended up knocking over the glass and spilling the contents all over the table and floor as the glass itself broke against the surface of the table. Despite this, Gellert Grindelwald continued to hold his gaze, and his hand in silence. Percival likewise refused to look away. He set off a silent Reparo and the glass was back in place. Grindelwald must have cast something too, because the liquid was returning from where it had spilled back into the cup as if it had never spilled in the first place.

“Credence hasn’t been here.” Grindelwald said, as if confessing some deep secret. His gaze finally broke, only for his eyes to quickly dart around the room. When they again met Percival’s there was something in them that made him feel as if the whole world had just crumbled around them. Gellert Grindelwald may have been on a different level than any other man he knew, but in that moment he understood him. In that moment, he _knew_ him.

“You want him though.” It wasn’t an accusation, or at least, he didn’t mean for it to be.

“Yes. I want him.” And it was as simple as that really.

“You don’t need my permission.” Percival tried not to sound put out, really he did, but it came out rather jilted, and he mentally kicked himself for even getting involved in this conversation, it certainly wasn’t going anywhere good.

“No. I don’t. But,” He paused a moment, looking away. “I find myself _wanting_ it at least. If its going to happen.”

“If its going to happen?”

“It might. It might not.”

“Depending on…?”

Grindelwald smirked, but it didn’t quite show in his eyes, “If he can trust me… And on you.”

Percival Graves stared intently at his great leader. His great leader stared back. They had both gone through more emotions than they were usually used to, and had become quite exhausted. To his astonishment though, Grindelwald was the one to break first, with a long sigh and his hand on his head.

“All I’m saying,” He said, calculated, but more open than Percival was used to seeing, “I won’t do it if you say so. So say so if that’s what you want.”

What was this? A concession or a test? Who would test someone’s loyalty with something like that? Would he really be branded as disloyal or a traitor because he didn’t want Grindelwald to be with Credence? Because he felt like he had the right to tell his Lord what he could and could not do?

“All I want is to serve you and our cause loyally…”

“You’re lying! Here I am opening up to you and you’re lying to me!” He was yelling but he didn’t seem to actually be mad, which was a good sign.

“I want to be with you. I don’t want to be replaced. I don’t want to be _ignored_.” Percival says it, not meeting the other man’s gaze. He probably couldn’t say it with those eyes boring into him.

“I’m a busy man, Percival. But it has been a while hasn’t it? I suppose I should make more time for you, shouldn’t I?” Percival met his gaze again. He did not seem to be insincere.

“For me and for Credence?”

“Why not? You’d like him Percival, I know he likes you…” Another smirk played upon his lips and something mischievous glinted in his eyes. “Maybe we can save some time and all meet up together tomorrow night? Have a lovely dinner?”

Percival frowned, unsure if he was being played. “Well… I _do_ want to have you to myself sometimes, if you can find it in your schedule to indulge me?”

Gellert Grindelwald laughed, full out at that. It was a beautiful sound. “Of course, dear Percival. Why, I think I have some time in my schedule right about now that isn’t being used up.” He pulled him up from he table and led him across the room to the bed, pulling him close, yet not touching him anywhere other than their joined hands. 

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
